POVs
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Gray and Lucy have an accidental GrayLu moment and Natsu and Juvia watch but can't hear what's being said. Mira can hear Gray and Lucy's conversation and Natsu and Juvia's reactions. Hopefully them won't do anything rash. Written by El and fairyhearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lucy**

Everything was so boring around the guild. I couldn't wait until we could all go on a job again. I really needed to pay my rent and I'd been promising Mira and Levy that I'd go shopping with them soon and that was a month ago. I couldn't even afford to walk along the richer side of the city! By the way, that was a joke. You don't need to pay anything to walk. That was one of the few things I _could_ do.

"Hey, Lucy!" I turned around and saw Natsu grinning and waving from a table across the guild. I sighed and looked listlessly back down at the wooden table I was sitting at. I couldn't deal with him right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his face fall and I felt kind of bad, but I didn't do anything. I may have felt bad, but I didn't feel _that_ bad. Natsu could handle a bit of disappointment once in a while.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I jumped as Levy plonked down beside me. "You've been sitting there a very long time, Lu-chan," Levy said, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm OK Levy-chan," I sighed dismally.  
"That was the biggest lie I've ever heard!" Levy chirped too happily for me to bear. I knew Levy was waiting for me to explain, but I couldn't be bothered. Eventually, she left me to my own devices. That was if I had any devices, of course.

I heard a whispering noise behind me. Carla was whispering to Wendy. I pricked up my ears as I saw Wendy's grin widen excitedly. I heard snatches of words like "Erza", "job" and "going soon." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Had we finally got a job?

"This is really bad!" I turned and saw an unwelcome visitor in the form of "The Exhibitionist" aka Gray. I sighed and said, "Gray, your clothes!"  
He frowned and said, "I don't care about that now! It's really bad. Natsu just came to me complaining about his problems. To _me_!"  
I opened my eyes in shock at that rare sentence.  
"Are you completely sure he wasn't trying to start a fight?"  
"I've known him for longer that you, Blondie."  
"Hey! He doesn't sleep at _your_ house, does he?"  
"What? He spends the night now? I wonder what other ugly things you two get up to when we're not around."  
"WHAAAA? No way! No way! No WAY!"  
I turned brick red with embarrassment and folded my arms as Gray collapsed with laughter.

Gray suddenly changed the subject. "Did you hear about the new job that Erza chose?" he asked.  
"Yes, I did," I said huffily, still not wanting to talk to him.  
Gray smiled evilly and said, "Did you hear that we have to pretend that two of us are a couple?"  
"No, I didn't," this had piqued my curiosity, "Who do you think Erza will choose to do that?"  
"Well," Gray cocked his head to one side as if in thought, "You and Natsu are practically married, so it'll probably be you guys!"  
"What?" I turned a few more shades of red if it was even possible to be more embarrassed than I was at the time.

Gray knew that he'd got me to embarrassment level 1001. Of course, he didn't stop there. "You guys are going to have to have to nicknames for each other," Gray snorted, "You could call each other Lucy-Wucy and Natsy-Watsy!" Gray had almost regained his composure before he collapsed with laughter again.  
"Stop it! This is really, REALLY silly!" I squealed before I had an idea, "Maybe I could tell Erza that I wasn't OK with doing it. She might do it with you then, Gray!"

I watched as Gray's face paled. Ha! Payback time. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the sneaky look come over his face before he said, "I don't think so. She already told Makarov who the couple were. You two, of course!"  
"No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening!" I buried my face in my hands. Things were just getting worse and worse. Of course, I didn't even think to make sure that Gray had all his facts right. Why didn't I? If I did, I wouldn't have been attacked by Juvia or by Aquarius when I summoned her. Ugh! I was an utter idiot! Anyway, I'm skipping ahead a bit. What just happened? Oh…right. The couple fiasco. Eeeep!

Gray grinned as he added more embarrassment to my embarrassment cake. It was probably more like a five course embarrassment meal, actually. "You guys are going to have to hold hands and everything," Gray crowed gleefully, "Apparently, we might have to arrange some passionate kisses once in a while too!"

My eyes burst wide open at that point. I was surprised I didn't have steam coming out of my ears or fire coming out of my mouth. Wait…that was Natsu's department. Of course, thinking of Natsu didn't make things any better, so I tried to change the subject, failing miserably.

"Anyway, what was Natsu's problem that you were talking about?" I asked, trying to ignore Gray's "kissing" fingers which he seemed to find hilarious.  
"Oh! He was wondering why you were ignoring him," Gray replied, "Trouble in Paradise, is there?"

I'd had enough. I stood up from the table. "I'm going to go to Erza," I proclaimed fiercly and began to stalk off. I got about two paces before I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I turned and discovered Gray was the one trying to stop me.  
"I was messing, OK?" he whispered frantically, "Don't tell Erza! None of it was true."  
As he was pulling me back, I tried to resist. Suddenly, I overbalanced and went crashing inot him. His arms folded around me as I almost fell back over again.

My brain took a little while to process what he had just said. It was a LIE!? As soon as that had passed through my brain, another problem made itself clear. Gray was still holding onto me. That wasn't the biggest problem though. He was still holding onto me _and_ he was wearing no clothes.

I hurriedly pulled out of his hug, almost crying from embarrassment and shame. I could hardly fathom that I had believed Gray's HUGE lie. I was also still blushing form the recent close contact with Gray's clotheless body.

I took one glance at his shameless face and decided that it needed some remodelling. I slapped him across the face, listening to the satisfactory clap of my hand connecting to flesh. I turned around and marched out of the guild door, furious with both myself and Gray. I smiled as I imagined the mark that I'd caused. That was _that_ unfortunate incident dealt with!

**Hello, fellow humani (unless some aliens are reading this). This is a six chapter story. Each of the first five chapters will be the same scene from different points of view. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia and Mira. The last chapter will be in third person and will show what happened after. This chapter was written by El and I will be writing some as well. Enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I really can't be bothered to do any of my funny Fairy Tail comments, so this is just disclaimed. Neither El or Fairyhearts own Fairy Tail or its characters. I only wish I could...**

* * *

**Gray**

Everyone in the guild was talking about the job that Erza was supposed to have found for us. It sounded alright. We just had to guard some hotel while they had some important guests. It was going to be easy enough. Even so, it was going to be way more exciting than the guild was now. I would love to have something to do at the moment. Anything!

I saw Natsu walking towards me. Finally! Some action to look forward to. I readied my fists, waiting for the punch fight to start. I looked around in surprise when I realised that it hadn't started yet.

"When are you going to stop standing there like an idiot and listen to what I have to say," Natsu moaned from his slumped position at the table, "I have a problem!"  
"You mean you aren't going to fight me?" I asked incredulously, dropping my fists to my sides dejectedly, "I was hoping that something exciting or unusual would happen today, but by that I meant that I might win a fight, not that it never happens!"  
"I don't want to fight right now," Natsu said miserably, "Lucy ignored me!"  
"She did!? I thought you two were, you know, together."  
"WHAAAA? Why would you think that?"  
"Well, you're always with her and you always get on far too well for the annoying jerk and whiny brat that you are."  
"That's not nice! Lucy's not a whiny brat…she's kind of pretty."  
"That's my point! You cared more about me insulting Lucy than me insulting you. You didn't even try to fight me after I said that. You haven't called me any insulting names yet, either. Why do you have to be so boring?"  
"So what? You always insult me."  
"Ugh! You barely ever listen to me, do you?" I sighed. He must _really _like Lucy.  
"I don't listen to you because you never have anything interesting to say."  
"What did you just say, flamebrain?"  
"Now you're the one not listening."  
"Huh?" I was really confused now.  
"Anyway, can you just talk to Lucy for me?"  
"Fine," I sighed. Natsu was _so_ going to pay for this. Why did I have to do the talking to girls, anyway? He should have gone to Mira for that. I almost laughed out loud. I had the perfect plan to annoy Natsu.

I walked over to where Lucy was practically sleeping on the table. I sat down beside her. She didn't even notice me. I sighed and said, "This is really bad!"  
She turned around to me and greeted me with, "Gray, your clothes."  
"I don't care about that now," I said exasperatedly, "It's really bad. Natsu just came to me complaining about his problems. To _me_!"  
"Are you sure he wasn't trying to start a fight?"  
"I've known him longer than you, Blondie."  
"Hey! He doesn't sleep at _your_ house, does he?"  
"What?" I said evilly, pretending to be shocked. Everything was just working out too well. Natsu was going to be furious. "He spends the night now? I wonder what other ugly things you two get up to when we're not around."  
Her reaction was perfect. "WHAAAA?" she screamed, "No way! No way! No WAY!" I watched as her face flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. It was just too funny.

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. "Did you hear about the new job Erza chose?" I asked mock innocently.  
"Yes, I did."  
"Did you hear the we have to pretend that two of us are a couple?"  
"No, I didn't. Who do you think Erza will choose to do that?"  
I almost laughed out loud. She was completely falling for my trap. "Well, you and Natsu are practically married," I said as though in thought, "So it'll probably be you guys."  
"What?"  
I watched as Lucy's face practically turned purple. Yes! Gray: 50 million, Lucy: -2. (**El:** You know, only perverts keep scoreboards… **Gray:** Stop making me sound like one, then **El:** Ha! No way! You brought it on yourself)  
"You guys are going to have to have nicknames for each other," I said through my laughter, "You could call each other Lucy-Wucy and Natsy-Watsy!" I doubled over with laughter at the look on Lucy's face.  
"Stop it!" she said, "This is really REALLY silly. Maybe I could tell Erza that I wasn't OK with doing it. She might do it with you then, Gray."  
I felt the blood drain out of my face. That was partly due to the thought of Erza finding out about my huge lie and partly at the thought of having to pair up with Erza. I quickly perked up, though, as I thought of an amazing answer. "I don't think so," I said pretending to be serious, "She already informed Makarov who the couple were. You two, of course!"  
Lucy buried her head in her hands and said, "No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening!"  
I grinned and added, "You guys are going to have to hold hands and everything. Apparently, we have to arrange passionate kisses once in a while too."

I felt kind of mean after that, but I didn't stop. It was just too funny. Lucy was reacting so perfectly. She had no idea that it was a huge joke.

"Anyway, what was Natsu's problem that you were talking about?" Lucy asked, obviously trying to change the subject,  
"Oh!" I said, trying to work out how I could twist around her question to embarrass her even more, "He was wondering why you were ignoring him. Trouble in Paradise, is there?

Lucy's eyes flashed furiously. She was hilarious when she was angry. She stood up and said angrily, "I'm going to go to Erza."  
I froze to the spot as she started to walk away. If Erza found out what I'd done she would murder me. Literally.

I grabbed Lucy's shoulder and she turned around, looking confused. "I was messing, OK?" I whispered urgently to her, "Don't tell Erza! None of it was true."

I tried to pull her back, but she was still annoyed with me and tried to resist. I pulled harder and she overbalanced, crashing into me. She started to fall backwards again from the impact, so I put my arms around her. I didn't want her blaming me for falling over as well!

I stiffened as I felt Lucy relax into the sudden embrace. I was really confused. She wanted a hug after I did that!? I self-consciously held onto her, presuming that she thought it was an apology of some sort. What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly, her whole body froze as if she had just realised she was still hugging me. She pulled out of my grasp as though I had a disease. I sighed with relief. That had been awkward.

I took a glance at her. Her face had turned a puce colour. She seemed to be struggling to keep her emotions in check.

I looked at her, trying not to laugh. Out of nowhere, she lifted up her hand and slapped my face. Hard. She marched out of the guild door muttering profanities that were probably aimed at me. I touched my face. It was sore. She had a surprisingly good arm. I guess blondes are good at something then.

I saw Natsu heading towards me. I rethought my actions. Maybe I could've done something a bit less obvious. He was looking seriously mad.

* * *

**OK! I just reread that and I couldn't stop laughing! I was even the one that wrote it...It was a really good mood breaker. Romeo and Juliet can be really depressing. Who else thought it was supposed to be about love? *puts up hand**

**Anyway, hope you like it and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update it. It was all Fairyhearts' fault. She got banned from her computer after all...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Juvia**

**Me: Yeah, El _finally_ decided to post Gray's POV!  
El: Tch. At least I wrote it.  
Me: Hey, I wrote mine too.  
El: Not all of them. Plus, mine was longer.  
Me: Waaaaaaaa!  
AD: Don't cry! You can do the disclaimer!  
Me: Sniff. Okay. Is NaLu official? No. So I, obviously, don't own Fairy Tail!**

Everything was normal in the guild. Mirajane was working at the bar. Lisanna was pampering the exceeds. Levy was reading. Cana was drinking excesive amounts of alchohol. Lucy was complaining about rent and Erza was breaking up Panther Lily and Gajeel's fight. Wait, that's not right. Isn't it supposed to be Natsu and Gray-sama's fight? Oh, I see. Natsu and Gray-sama are talking. It's unusual, but not impossible, for them to have a civilized conversation. I can't hear what they're saying but I'm sure to topic of 'Lucy' popped up. Gray started complaining and then stood up and trooped over to said celestial mage, stripping down to his boxers along the way.

I could feel the dark aura that emmenated from my body and people began to move away, but I didn't care. I couldn't care.

My gaze froze on the two mages across the guild and I strained my ears to catch what they were saying.

"WHAAAA?!" Lucy suddenly shouted. A few people around them looked at the pair but she just waved them off.

It would have been fine, but she was blushing and Gray-sama had a dead serious face on. I watched intently, seeing Lucy's face darken quickly, going from a light pink to burgundy. Gray-sama suddenly burst out laughing and rolling around the guild floor. Lucy pouted and glared at him.

"...married." I practically fainted when Gray-sama said that simple word. If he was doing what I thought he was, Lucy would have to die...by my hand.

Obviously, I was right. Gray-sama just proposed to a now purple-faced Lucy. I couldn't believe it! All those months spent following him and learning everything about my beloved Gray-sama gone to waste. And just when I thought my feelings were finally getting through to him. I felt my heart shatter, as if it were made of ice. That damn metaphor is just making me feel worse!

Lucy didn't answer for a while. She eventualy said something extremely calm and walked away. Gray-sama looked so scared. Maybe she rejected him. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest when she almost toppled to the floor.

A few wolf whistles came from the croud as Lucy escaped from Gray-sama's grip. The clap of skin on skin echoed through the now silent guild.

It's obvious she rejected him but she won't get away with hitting him.

Today is the day of Lucy's demise and I, Juvia Loxar, am her bane.

**AD: Whoa, bitch got an attitude.  
El: That's badass.  
Me: Don't worry, I have special plans for Natsu. Mwahahahah!  
AD: KOWAI!  
El: Review before I kick fairyhearts's ass.  
Me: Eeeeeep!**

**Next chapter: Natsu's POV!**


End file.
